videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Murdock Jameson
Emerald Avenger Murdock Jameson '''is an official playable character in Battle Rhythm series. Inspirations His fighting style is a mix of Samchay Tomagyun, Bruce Irvin and Adon, and has the personality of Jax Briggs. Bios * '''Battle Rhythm: ''"Murdock, am underground Muay Thay fighter, and his sister Shantel, are the last survivors of the Jameson family after a massacre that ended the lives of every single relative, their parents included, by a terrorist cult known as the Neo Ku Klux Klan. Living in the dangerous streets of Detroit, he swears to capture Don Z after the latter tried to kill them months ago. In order to do so, he must compete in the 30th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts."'' Gameplay Murdock Jameson was brutal warrior than ideas within. Murdock's fighting style is Rap Thai, which combines Muah Thai with Rap. The Rap belonging from him comes in two different flavors, Hip-Hop and Gangsta. Bonus points for his composed theme being a remix by two notable rappers I choose for it: DMX and Nicki Minaj. Powers and Abilities If you want to question why Murdock actually has superpowers while his sister Shantel doesn't, there's a logical explanation: Sometimes, depending on how different the "Rhythm Energy" has in the veins of the people, it comes with different superpowers. Movelist Special Moves * Gangsta Wave: He launches an emerald colored fireball from his right fist. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Ghetto Wave, has the fireball launched from both fists, expanding it twice and causes more damage. * Rhyming Knee: He dashes towards his opponent with a knee strike. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Bling-Bling Knee, has the knee strike engulfed in emerald energy and deals five hits in succesion. * Upward Knee: He jumps up with a knee strike to his opponent's head. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Bling-Bling Riser, has the knee strike engulfed in emerald energy and deals three hits. * Rhyming Elbow: He swings his elbow towards his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Bling-Bling Elbow, has the elbow swing engulfed in emerald energy and deals five hits in succesion. Ultra Rhythmic Move * Black Revolution: Murdock prepares by flexing his right muscle as he says "Straight Outta Detroit!" and then does a straight kick. If this move connects, he does a series of elbows and knees to him/her, followed by a rising elbow to his opponent, flying him/her to the air, and then says "Gotcha!" and finishes with a bite-like elbow and knee strike to his still airborne opponent, falling him/her to the ground. Sequences Battle Intro Murdock walks to the scene, cracks his knuckles two times and says "You ain't going to mess with da' best!" before he goes to his Rap Thai stance. Match Point Murdock puts his left hand on his left knee and then signals himself with his right hand as he says "I don't give hecks!". Victory Pose Murdock does two knee strikes followed by two elbow strikes, then crosses his arms and later raises both of them in triumph as the camera focuses closely on him. Emerald colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Aww, not anotha' darned copycat! Have seen yo'self in a mirror?" * (vs. Carlos) "Not bad for being Ken Lee's greatest disciple. Shall we challenge again?" * (vs. Joaquín) "Stay away from mah' sister or I'll crush yo' face! Understand?" * (vs. Rina) "Westerners like us are fans of edgy buttkickah' men, not sugar-coated cuties like you." * (vs. Natalie) "Are you really an assassin? People these days are strange!" * (vs. Garrett) "And that's how you call yourself the Metallic Nightmare? Rap music is da' real deal here!" * (vs. Reggie) "For an unusual activist, you really have rhythm in yo' veins." * (vs. Tomas) "I can't allow my sister to partake in yo' crazy carnivals!" * (vs. Ștefan) "Are yo playing that piano!?! Sound like the strong combat." * (vs. Vermana) "So yo are goth eh? Well then let's go to the gym." * (vs. Larra) "It is da' choice for yo father instead, well think again!" * (vs. Don Z) "My duty is now finished, Donovan Zambrano. Consider this a truce." Notes * His origin story involves a racist cult called the Neo Ku Klux Klan. Why I come with that? Simple, there was a real-life white supremacist group called "Ku Klux Klan", whose victims they kill are non-white people, but that happened years ago. Murdock and Shantel are the sole survivors of a massacre led by a Neo Ku Klux Klan, led by a seemingly-human white man. In his ending, the leader of it is revealed to be an albino mass-murdering liquidified creature from the Shape Dimension by the name of Azimilor. Fortunately, Murdock destroys him in order to avenge the death of his family. * Fun fact: Apparently, Murdock is known to pull three points well during his basketball training sessions. Imagine if the likes of Koby Dominic, from sprite-genius' Brutal Fists and Derek Wade, from Stylistic86's Lord of the Underground, were surprised by his prowess. He may become NBA material in the future. Category:Draconian characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters